


Past & Present

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Dean finds himself sent to 2014. He meets Future Dean and Future Cas. Turns out Castiel likes "Past Dean". 1-shot, Dom/Cas, sub/Dean, PWP (maybe a sequel)





	

This takes place in the episode “The End” 5x4. My inspiration? One line. “What? I like ‘Past You’.” And my mind went wild from there. I hope you enjoy.

 

~*~Future~*~

 

There he was. 2014. Boy was his life never dull. Some asshat, feather brained, wing nut dropped him off in some alternate universe to what? Teach him a lesson? Bull shit. Zacharia just liked to try and make him squirm.

 

Anyway, then he was captured. By… himself. His future self anyway. Yup, never dull. So after he’d escaped and met up with some friends he watched himself kill a man. In cold blood. Dean was not liking the picture Zach painted of his future.

 

So here they were. Him, Future him, Risa, and Castiel. Or what was left of Castiel. He wasn’t sure he didn’t like the laid back Cas, but he knew he didn’t like the part of New Cas that made him think his angel had given up.

 

“Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?” Risa seemed wiley. Dean raised his eyes to her and gave her a steely gaze, which she never waivered from.

 

“Are you okay?” Past Dean interrupted just as Risa was about to speak.

 

“Oh, we were in, uh, Jane’s cabin last night. And, apparently, we and… Risa have a connection.” Dean’s gaze now shifted to Past Dean, he went from steely to annoyed. He also didn’t miss the way Cas chuckled at old him, which made his heart thud slightly.

 

“You want to shut up?” Past Dean raised his hands in surrender, offering no trouble. Dean continued talking about the whereabouts of Lucifer, and how he knew where to find him.

 

“Our fearless leader, I am afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth,” Cas explained looking to Risa. Past Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

 

“Torture? Oh, so we’re -- We’re torturing again. No, that’s -- That’s good. Classy.” Past Dean stood and took a couple steps toward himself, winking. Cas looked up at him and chuckled again, a slight look of admiration. Dean’s blood boiled and his glare fell on his former angel.

 

“What? I like ‘Past You’,” Cas said shrugging and shooting another look at Past Dean over his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes and laid out a map. They discussed their game plan. Cas argued about the danger of going into a hot zone, too many Crotes. Cas agreed to the mission, and the meeting came to an end.

 

“We’re loaded and on the road by midnight!” Dean hollered after his crew as Risa and Cas shuffled out the door to gather supplies and people.

 

“All righty!” Cas yelled back, not turning to look.

 

Dean leaned on the table with both hands looking down at the map. Past Dean could see his jaw working as he clenched and unclenched it. He wanted to ask what was going on in his head, but he was almost afraid to. It was like so many times in his life when he looked in the mirror and didn’t like what he saw. Except this time he was looking into the future. Hopefully, into something he could avoid. Dean shook him from his thoughts.

 

“Alright, listen. We have something to do before we go. C’mon.”

 

“Where are we going?” Past Dean asked rising to follow.

 

“We're going to see Cas.” Dean’s response seemed a little strange, like he was hiding something. Besides, Cas had just been with them. Nothing new had come up. Dean trudged through the dark, looking back at Past Dean and motioning him forward. Past Dean fell in step with himself.

 

“Alright, listen. I am you. I was in 2009 and I know what's in your head,” Dean paused, taking in a breath, “so I guess it shouldn't surprise me what's in his.” Past Dean shot him a confused look.

 

“What's in my head? What's in his? Dude, what are you talking about? Who is he? Cas?” Dean stopped and turned toward himself, sporting an impatient look.

 

“Listen, in 2009 I liked Cas. Which means you like Cas. Do you know he feels the same? Cause my Cas says he always has.” Past Dean did not miss the emphasis on ‘my’, and followed when Dean started walking again. “And my Cas has a request. There isn't much I can give these days so I give what I can.” Past Dean felt his gut churn.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I already told you. We're going to see Cas.” Yup, Past Dean put the pieces together. He was hoping he was wrong. But what would be the point of him hooking up with Cas if Cas has Future Him? He knew they'd want more. Cas’ cabin broke through the darkness in front of them, there was a soft glow coming from a part in the curtains.

 

Past Dean tried to swallow past a lump in his throat. His pace must have faltered because he was suddenly being dragged by his elbow up a few stairs and to the door he had knocked on earlier that day.

 

Dean knocked and let himself in, dragging Past Him close behind. Cas was standing at a dresser across the room, shirtless in a pair of dark cargo pants. Past Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. Dean must have heard it because he shot himself a knowing smirk

 

The taut muscles in his back and shoulders rolled slightly with his movements. He was working on something on the dresser. He was a bit skinnier than 2009 Cas and more toned, which struck Past Dean as a bit odd seeing as how angels didn't deal with changing weight of their vessels.

 

Finally Cas turned, licking a small white tube in his fingers. Then he produced a zippo and brought the paper to his mouth, cupping his hand and lighting it. He pocketed the zippo and puffed on the tube, producing funky smoke. Dean stepped forward and moved his face to Cas’. Cas placed the lit end of the joint in his hollowed mouth and blew through it into Dean's face. Dean sucked the smoke greedily, his lips almost touching Cas’.

 

Past Dean felt his cock stir. It was like watching a homemade porno. Cas, barefoot, muscular, shirtless. The cargo pants were a little loose, hanging low enough on his hips to show off a small patch of black hair at the end of his happy trail. Past Dean’s gaze lingered there for a moment, future Cas looked great. Washboard stomach, slightly tanned skin, shit, this was going to be easy.

 

Cas and Dean exhaled at the same time and Cas passed the joint. While Dean brought it to his lips Cas started shoving the jacket off the other man's shoulders, slipping the sleeves off one by one. Dean exhaled and passed it back to Cas, then grabbed his hips and pulled him close. Past Dean watched himself trail his mouth over cas’ neck and collarbone. He watched Cas tilt his head back and take a drag, their groins pressed tight together.

 

He heard himself groan before he could stifle it. Dean didn't hesitate, just continued his adoration of Cas’ chest. The angel, however, turned his head to look at Past Dean, offering the joint with one hand while the other came up to rest on the back of Dean's neck. Past Dean took a shaky breath and closed the distance in three easy steps. Instead of taking the joint he tilted his chin up and opened his mouth, keeping his eyes on Cas.

 

He smiled approvingly and turned the joint in his fingers, placing it gently in Past Dean’s mouth. Past Dean took a long, slow drag and had to reach up to take it from his mouth when Castiel didn't. As soon as it was gone he felt a hand on the back of his own neck as Cas gently pressed their lips together. He stood frozen for a second until Cas started moving his lips.

 

Past Dean felt his lips being pried open and he expected a tongue, but instead Castiel sucked lightly at Past Dean's mouth. A pleased hum rippled through Cas’ chest when Dean exhaled his hit into the other man's mouth. Cas took it all and leaned back slightly, moving his hand to the side of Past Dean’s neck and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

 

Past Dean closed his eyes and moaned. “That'll do, Dean.” Past Dean wasn't sure who he was talking to until his other self backed off and moved a hand up Castiel's chest. Cas put the joint back to Past Dean’s lips and held it there for another drag. When he pulled it away he looked at Dean and tilted his head to Past Dean. Before he could protest there was a fist clenching the front of his shirt and his lips were on him.

 

Past Dean tried not to think about how weird this was. He tried to tell himself that as long as he didn't suck his cock it wouldn't be weird. Even if he jerked himself he would just be jerking himself, right? Even that sounded weird. He decided to stop thinking and opened his mouth, exhaling into… His mouth.

 

After sharing smoke and breaking the kiss they both looked to Castiel. Who was biting his bottom lip and looking especially pleased. “Good boys. Oh, the things I am going to do to you tonight.” Past Dean dared a cautionary look at Dean, whose eyes never wavered from Cas. “Dean, bed. Strip, but no touching.” He punctuated his command with a swat to Dean’s rear as the man turned, earning himself a grunt and a twitch.

 

Castiel turned his full attention to Past Dean and hit his joint again, holding it in and exhaling slowly. Behind him Dean stripped and laid on the blankets on the bed, throwing a hand behind his head and watching them intently. Cas handed the joint to Past Dean and started shoving his button down over his shoulders. He removed each sleeve one at a time and started tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

Past Dean let him lift the shirt over his head, but Cas made no move to get it off his arms. It simply rested behind his neck, exposing his chest. Cas bit his bottom lip again, something that drove both Deans crazy, and ran his hands down Past Dean's chest, tucking his fingers in his waistband. Deans breath hitched in his chest and Cas chuckled.

 

“So, uh,” Past Dean started nervously, “what's with chuckles over there? He doesn't like to share?” Cas chuckled himself and, leaving his fingers to tease Past Dean’s waist he turned to look at Dean. His face was blank, as usual, and his eyes were focused on the pair in front of him. No hint of a smile. Castiel sighed and turned back to Past Dean.

 

He started unbuckling his belt and worked on Past Dean’s pants as he spoke. “Dean has been through a lot. A lot more than any man should have to bare. With turmoil like that he is allowed some… Leniency. And here, we all share.” Cas turned back to Dean on the bed and motioned his head again in a silent command. Dean rose from the bed and knelt at their feet. He started working off deans boots and socks.

 

Past Dean was a little surprised at the gentleness that accompanied his touch as he lifted one foot to remove the attire, than the other. Once he was finished he stood silently next to them.

 

“Why doesn't he talk?” Past Dean asked looking him over. He got a glare from himself and he had to admit he was pretty intimidating. Castiel broke into a huge smile. Something between proud and mischievous. He looked at Dean affectionately and ran a hand up his bare chest to the back of his neck.

 

“Because he hasn't been given permission,” Cas stated, then licked his lips and pulled Dean in for a kiss. Past Dean wasn't sure how all this had happened. Dom, stoner Cas. Sub, obedient Dean. But even as he thought of how strange his life had become it was making him hard. Cas released Dean and gave him a wink. Then turned to Past Dean.

 

Castiel reached up and cupped Past Dean’s head in his hands. He flicked his eyes down to his lips and bit his bottom lip again. Past Dean almost groaned at the want in Castiel’s eyes. Then Cas leaned in and pressed their lips together gently, first just touching. Then he started to move, urging Past Dean to let him in. And he did. Past Dean only hesitated for a second, then opened his mouth as he raised his right hand to rest on Cas’ hip, pulling him in slightly.

 

Their moans were mingled at the first feel of Cas’ tongue. The kiss grew more heated and Past Dean felt a hand on his own left hip, moving to the small of his back and slipping fingers under his waistband. It took him only a second to remember Cas had his hands on his face. So it must have been Dean’s fingers creeping down his ass crack. As soon as that picture made it into his head he felt a firm palm press to his crotch. That made him jump.

 

Cas laughed lightly into his mouth and flicked his eyes to Dean, nodding slightly. He still held Past Dean’s face and pulled him against his lips tighter. Past Dean felt Dean move around behind him, sandwiching him between Cas and himself. Then thumbs hooked into his waistband along his hips and slowly lowered his jeans and boxers to pool at his ankles.

 

Just as hands gripped Past Dean’s hips and a hard cock pressed into his crack Cas let go and took a step back. He took the nearly burnt out joint from Past Dean and hit it once more then moved to a tray to snub it out. He turned to see a hesitant Past Dean leaning into Dean's chest as his lips ghosted their way up the back of his neck. Dean was watching Cas the whole time, as if the entire show was just for him.

 

“Back to bed, Dean. Wait for us there.” Castiel's voice was still the easy going gruff tone he had in this time, but there was an undertone of command. There was a low growl in Past Dean’s ear and the fingers on his hips tightened before letting go. “Is that so?” Now Castiel's voice held slight amusement along with warning. Dean averted his eyes and moved back to the same position on the bed. If he wasn't watching himself he'd be impressed with Castiel's prowess.

 

Cas watched Dean the whole time and a moment after with a glint in his eye, Dean still never looked at him. Past Dean swallowed thickly, suddenly a little self conscious to be standing in the middle of the room naked. He tried to look inconspicuous as he moved his hands slightly to cover his growing erection. Cas grunted and shook his head. “Wrong move.” He looked to Dean on the bed and nodded toward Past Dean.

 

For the first time ever Dean smirked, and that actually looked more dangerous than the glare. He rose from the bed and advanced slowly. Past Dean looked between his future self and Cas cautiously, shifting his feet. Dean moved behind him and ran his hands up Past Dean’s back, over his shoulders, and down his arms feeling him shudder. He gripped his wrists and pulled them behind his back. “Stay.” He held Past Dean for a second longer before letting go and pulling his shirt down his arms. He stopped just before they came off his hands and twisted and maneuvered until his wrists were secured in the material.

 

“Shit,” Past Dean sighed out dropping his head back. He heard a pleased grunt behind him and Dean went back to the bed, sitting at the foot this time. Cas sauntered back across the room to stand in front of Past Dean. He palmed his cock gently and bit his bottom lip again, smiling. Then turned to Dean.

 

“You wanna see what you look like with my cock in your mouth?” Dean's eyes flared with heat, but he remained silent. Cas chuckled and looked back to Past Dean, pulling his hand away. “Knees.” Past Dean hesitated and Dean began to stand from the bed until Cas held up a hand never taking his eyes from the man in front of him. Castiel placed a hand under Past Dean’s chin and pulled gently at his bottom lip with a thumb.

 

“This will be a lot easier for you if you behave.” Heat flared in Past Dean’s gut, what was wrong with him? In all the scenarios he had pictured with him and Cas he had never imagined this. Then he found himself sinking to his knees, maintaining eye contact. Cas smiled, “Good boy.” Dean’s cock twitched and he found himself wondering if his Cas would be like this. “Yes. 2009 Castiel would own your ass, too.” As if he could read minds. But Dean found himself liking that idea.

 

One hand ran through Past Dean’s cropped hair as the other flicked the button on his cargo pants apart. “Zipper.” Even as he wondered about the one word commands he found himself leaning forward and flicking the zipper with his tongue to catch with his teeth. Cas hummed as Past Dean dragged the zipper down looking into his eyes. He released it, watching as Castiel raised his eyebrows.

 

Past Dean found himself pushing his nose into the dark curls of cas’ pubes, shoving the material of the cargo pants aside until his hard cock popped out. He looked up again to see Cas biting his lip. Something he tended to be doing often. Feeling emboldened by the obvious lust he flicked his tongue out at the head of the dick in his face, loving the heat that flashed in the other man's eyes. Then he gave himself over to the situation.

 

Past Dean kissed the head and slowly sucked it into his mouth, twisted his tongue around it once and ran it over the slit. A deep moan from Cas had him taking more in. Slowly he moved up and down, taking more in each time while sucking lightly. Then he moved all the way off and opened wide, taking Cas to the back of his throat. “Ah, shit!” Then a hiss. Cas offered shallow thrusts as he moved a hand to cradle the back of Past Dean’s head while sneaking a look at Dean.

 

Dean was sitting obediently on the edge of the bed, hands flat on the blankets next to his thighs. He was focused on the lips wrapped around Castiel's erection. Cas smiled and closed his eyes, tipping his head back he began making the most obscene noises and scratching Past Dean’s scalp. “Fuck, Dean, he's not as skilled as you, but I can see the resemblance.” Castiel caressed one hand under Past Dean’s jaw and rubbed his fingers gently over his throat, feeling it fill with his cock.

 

Cas shifted himself to the side so that his back was to Dean and slowly took a step back, bringing Past Dean with him without breaking contact. With a hand on the back of Past Dean’s neck he continued backing toward the bed, chuckling slightly at the effort the man on his knees was putting forth to keep sucking and shuffling forward on the floor. “So eager. You like any cock in your mouth, Dean? Or just mine?” Past Dean groaned and rolled his eyes up to look Castiel in the face. Cas knew what the answer was going to be, but grinned at the admission anyway.

 

Once Castiel was close enough to Dean he felt the rough hands slide up the outsides of his legs, moving in his waistband and sliding the pants down. Dean leaned forward and bit one cheek gently, sucking lightly as he moved and pushed his thumbs under the globes to lift them and reveal Cas’ tight pucker. “Lube.” Cas and his one word commands. Dean leaned back and grabbed the tube from the pillow and was back to his task. “He’s going to open me up while you keep that pretty mouth of yours busy.”

 

Past Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned around Castiel’s cock again earning himself a tug at his hair and a guttural groan from the man above him. Past Dean tugged lightly at his hands, more asking if he could be released than trying to get away. He was more and more amazed at his willingness to play this part. In all the scenarios he had put himself and the angel in he had always topped and Cas had always loved it. Somehow he knew he would only want it this way with his angel, and he was learning just how much he wanted it.

 

There was a slight shift in Castiel’s posture and it took Past Dean a second to realize it was because Dean was fingering his ass open with his thumb. He pulled lightly at his makeshift cuffs again looking Cas in the eye. “Up.” Past Dean released the saliva slick dick and stood and turned his back. Cas unwound the fabric and tugged Past Dean’s shoulder to get him to turn back around, then pushed him back down gently. Past Dean took a second to get a close look at the object of his affections.

 

Cas was perfectly proportional, slightly curved and turning deep red. Then he cleared his throat and Past Dean opened up, bracing his hands on the backs of Castiel’s thighs for leverage. Then he slid them up to cup his ass cheeks and spread them for Dean. The man behind peeked a curious eye around Cas’ hip to look at himself and was suddenly unable to look away. He continued working his thumb in the other man’s ass, slowly moving the other one into place now that he didn’t have to spread Cas for himself. Past Dean locked his green eyes on his own and smirked around the dick in his mouth. He closed his eyes again and started worshiping Castiel’s hard cock. Moaning obscenely while he laved and sucked, taking Cas to the back of his throat while licking down over his balls. The sounds Cas was making told Past Dean he was doing it right. The look he saw in his own eyes said the same.

 

“Fuck yeah, such good boys.” Castiel was pumping his hips back and forth, pushing himself into Past Dean’s mouth and back into Dean’s fingers. He dipped his head back and stopped moving, then grabbed a fist full of Past Dean’s hair and yanked him off his cock. “Don’t want to come just yet.” His words were slightly breathless and they left a warmth growing in Past Dean’s groin. “On the bed.” Past Dean didn’t hesitate to rise from the floor and obey. He did chance a peck at Castiel’s lips, lingering only long enough to give the man a taste of himself. Then he was on his back, to the side of Dean, watching his thumbs move in and out of a reddening pucker.

 

Cas pulled away from Dean’s hands and turned to face him, he bent at the waist and kissed him deep. Past Dean watched pink tongues wrestle around white teeth. It struck him how gentle they were with each other. His first encounter with Dean had led him to believe the man was broken inside, incapable of love. But he clearly loved Castiel. And the feeling was mutual.

 

Cas pulled away and licked his lips, maintaining eye contact with Dean for a moment before shuffling up onto the bed next to him and crawling to Past Dean, biting that damned bottom lip. Past Dean’s heart hammered in his chest the closer Castiel got to him. He felt a soft, sure hand run up the inside of his thigh and push his legs apart a little more. Then his breath hitched as a knuckle ghosted over his balls. He laid his head back, but kept his eyes down. He wanted to watch this more than anything. He had had dreams about this moment.

 

Without breaking eye contact Cas leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of Past Dean’s cock. Past Dean watched himself scoot up behind Castiel and start working him open again. Cas fought to keep his eyes from closing at the sensation and Past Dean found the look of ecstasy on his face to be just as gorgeous as his lips around his cock. Cas began again, licking and sucking slowly down Past Dean’s length. Dean continued pumping his fingers in, scissoring and stretching while watching over Castiel’s shoulder.

 

Cas released Past Dean’s cock causing a moan of protest. He shot Past Dean a look of warning the shut the man up quickly, then a smirk of approval. “You remember why I wrapped your hands?” Hot breath ghosted over his ear a neck causing goosebumps to breakout over his flesh. Past Dean nodded, not trusting his voice, hoping it was acceptable. “Behave. My Dean will be doling out all punishments tonight.”

 

Past Dean looked into his angels eyes and hesitantly spread his legs, allowing Cas to settle in between them. Castiel squinted slightly, Past Dean looked nervous, but he was offering himself anyway. He licked his lips and offered an appreciative smile before lowering himself to kiss the man under him. He reached around behind him and Dean slicked his fingers before reaching down between Past Dean’s cheeks.

 

With a hand gripping Past Dean’s chin to hold him in place he owned his mouth. His other hand stroked a finger gently over Past Dean’s pucker. The hunter jumped slightly but didn't try fighting. A slicked finger went in smoothly and as soon as Past Dean relaxed Castiel started moving slightly faster and pressed a second digit against his hole.

 

Cas worked his new Dean open as his Dean waited patiently. It surprised Castiel a little how well Past Dean took him in, but his Dean was good at it too. Cas shifted his hips and felt Past Dean tense at the feel of a cock head against his pucker. “Shh, you need to relax,” Castiel purred in his ear. He smiled when he felt Past Dean slowly released the tension.

 

With a hand around Past Dean's cock, stroking lightly, he pressed inside. Past Dean arched off the bed trying to remember to relax. The burning was intense and uncomfortable, but he was sure that people wouldn't do this if it didn't feel good. Castiel gripped the cock in his hand a little harder while still offering slow strokes. “Shh, it’ll pass.” He leaned down to whisper in Past Dean’s ear, “I’m going to make you feel so good.” The hot breath and hotter words made the man under him shudder, making Cas smile.

 

Once he had made his way balls deep in Past Deans ass he turned his head slightly and nodded to his Dean, who was all too eager to separate Cas’ ass cheeks and slide the tip of his own cock into the tight pucker. Castiel rested his forehead on Past Dean’s shoulder, allowing the man to look up at his face as he entered the angels ass. His eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly. The look on his face was softer, almost like looking in the mirror. For the first time since he’d been shoved into the future this Dean was somewhat recognizable.

 

Then there was a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and Past Dean could feel other him pressing in farther. A slight shift in Cas’ hips at Past Dean moaning, both other men heard the pleasure in it. Cas let his Dean fill him up with a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. Once he was fully seated he didn’t move, though the blue eyed man could feel him tremble with anticipation.

 

“You see, Dean. This is not our usual game. Dean doesn’t get to top very often, so he’s rather excited.” They both heard Dean hum behind them as he shifted his hips slightly, but didn’t move more than that. “He’s such a good boy, I think he’s earned this.” With that Cas looked back again, biting Dean’s finger resting on his shoulder then nodding just as before. With that Dean moved both his hands to Cas’ hips and slowly pulled out only to thrust hard right back in. He paused for a second, opening his eyes to look at Past Dean for any sign of discomfort before pulling out again and slamming back just the same.

 

Past Dean pressed his head back into the mattress as he felt Cas’ hips shift with the effort of the man behind him. However, Castiel continued to remain still. Cas arched his back into Past Dean, giving his Dean a better angle. The man under him was beginning to get impatient. The burn stopped, the slight movement other him was creating was starting to tease. He wanted to tell Castiel to move, but he figured it was against the rules. The thought alone that he was following rules made him a little hot.

 

He fisted the sheets in his fingers on either side of his hips and gritted his teeth, looking down at the top of Castiel’s hair. The angel moaned into his chest and bit down just enough to leave a mark. “Oh, fuck!” Past Dean had the words out before he could stop them, then he groaned expecting to be punished. Why did that make his cock twitch? Damn, Cas!

 

Then Castiel’s head came up and he braced his own chest on Past Dean’s. He felt hands wrap around his wrists and pull them above his head, one of them clasping them together and holding them to the mattress. The other hand ran down his arm, stopping to caress his cheek. He found Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes with his own before his face was shoved to the side and held against the mattress. Then there was hot breath on his ear. “I suppose that means you’re ready then?” Cas’ voice was deep, a tone there Past Dean had never heard before. Before he could nod the man inside him started moving with only a little less force than the man on top.

 

Dean behind Cas helped the angel to start a rhythm. In no time at all they were creating a chorus of grunts, moans and curses. The sounds mingling with slapping skin and squishing juices. Castiel released Past Dean's hands, but kept his face pinned to the mattress. “Touch yourself,” he breathed into his ear.

 

One hand went up to grasp the back of Castiel's shoulder while the other began to stroke his hardon in time with their thrusts. His voice was breathless and whiny when he asked his angel if he could come. He watched Cas smile approvingly from the corner of his eye. After a few more moments Past Dean whined again. Cas leaned down and husked into his ear, “Come for Daddy.” He couldn't have held his orgasm back if he tried. He yelled Castiel's name as his spunk covered his hand and their stomachs and chests.

 

Castiel was next. The feel of Past Dean's virgin ass squeezing and milking his cock had him biting down on the other man's collarbone, coming deep inside him. The two bottoms stilled and felt Dean's hips piston slightly harder. Past Dean heard Cas tell him to come. He never slowed as he shot his load inside Cas’ ass. The two on top rolled to the side, Castiel squished in the middle. They lay breathing heavily until Dean rose to clean up and get dressed.

 

Past Dean watched himself come back over and clean up Cas, offering his pants back. They exchanged small kisses and gentle caresses as they smoked another joint and got themselves situated. They met the others at the cars for their mission.

 

Past Dean learned that night that Castiel was no longer an angel. His grace fading when the others left. He learned that Dean was an ass, a broken man with no virtue. He learned his Sammy was going to say yes if he didn't find him.

 

Now here he was with Zachariah. Suddenly he wasn't sure if it had all been a trick or not. But he was still determined to figure out his own way. Zach started yelling, then he was with Castiel. The street light above illuminating his angel. He commented on Cas’ timing. The angel mentioned their appointment. Dean may not have been sure about the vision, but he saw the look on Castiel's face plain as day.

 

He closed the distance between them in three easy steps, never hesitating, and pulled Castiel close. He pressed their lips together softly and slipped his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip. The angel raised his hands to Dean’s hips and opened his mouth, kissing back.

 

~*~Future~*~

 

So this one seemed like a great idea at first, halfway through it got harder to write. But it’s done now, and I’m pleased with it. If enough people like it (kudos/comments/bookmarks) I may write a second, but at this point I’m not sure. Thanks for reading!


End file.
